Next Page of Ryuki
by Myerza
Summary: A songfic based on Ryuki's relationship. Song is 'Next Page' by TWICE. Edit: It is not a songfic, it is just based on the song now.


**_Hi everyone! I decided to post this since I am bored and I wanted to try something new, so here is a songfic! I wanted to try something new like adding quotes too, so here it is!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series, nor the lyrics and the song._**

 ** _Edit: Sorry about the edit, I did realise that the site rules and regulations said that musical lyrics were not allowed but I saw fanfictions like Kari Lied and they were not removed so I thought there was a mistake, sorry about that. Instead of the lyrics being there, I removed them._**

* * *

 _"And do you believe this was a good move?"_

 _"No, sir."_

 _"Why, then, do you think he made it?"_

 _"Perhaps because he doubted himself."_

-The Mysterious Benedict Society

* * *

~Ruki's POV~

This might sound ridiculous but I like Ryo. I thought I hated him, with his stupid refreshing aura, his perfect smile and his stubbornness. He keeps on flirting with me everyday and it is so annoying! I always bicker with him but I think I may have liked him right from the start. Recently, I practiced and tried to confess to him but I got interrupted by you-know-who. Who am I kidding, it is the fangirls, the fangirls! They threw flirtatious looks at him ignominiously and he did not try to ignore them. Instead, he winked at them! Can you believe it!? That egoistic jerk!

"Sorry about that." He laughed. "What were you doing to say?"

"Nothing." I lied, but my heart was about to beat out of my chest.

"Come on, tell me." He teased. "It's nothing, really!" I hit him in his chest, walking away infuriated.

* * *

"Have you confessed to him yet?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"There were-" I abruptly stopped, sensing a presence behind me. "Hi." A wild egoistic asshole appeared. I hate that bastard! He sneaked up on me and Juri! Well, I like or love him, so 'hate' wasn't correct but still!

"Who is confessing to who?" He smiled his 'perfect' smile.

"None of your business." I hate to admit it but he did surprise me.

 _eojjeom joha boreun bunhong burine_

 _What do I do, my cheeks are pink light_

* * *

"I hate this idea."

"What idea?" Ryo came up from behind me. I jumped, "Would you stop scaring me?"

"What's this? Ruki asking something from me politely?" He smirked.

"It is not so bad of a idea though." He glanced at the board.

"Fine then." I pouted, secretly blushing.

I hate this. I hate why he does not understand my feelings.

"What should I do?" I asked Juri over the phone.

"Go on a date with him."

"What!?"

"Try it."

"Fine." I hung up, and then called Ryo.

"What brings me the pleasure of your phone call?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"What? I mean, of course!" He sounds like he is excited...

"I will arrange everything! Pick you up at six!" He hung up, to see to the preparations I suppose... I am not going to lie, I was looking forward to it.

* * *

At six,

He is late by one second and counting. I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently. "Ruki, Ryo's at the door!" My grandma said. I ran to the door. "You're late."

"By 3.083 seconds." He grinned. I gently nudged him, teasing him.

"You two have fun."

"Sure grandma!"

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

"You know I hate these surprises." I got no response, just a smile.

"A restaurant?"

"After this, there will be a surprise that you will love!" He smiled to himself, obviously pleased with himself.

"Ok."

* * *

"Where are you bring me to this time?"

"To the park."

"The park?"

"You'll see."

He took my hand, leading me to the center of the park.

"Wow." Rows of lights light up in a shape of a heart.

"I love you, Ruki. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Will this answer your question?" I leaned in to kiss him.

"Wha..." He blushed, and a light shade of pink took over his tanned face.

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _I hope you have enjoyed the fanfiction guys! The song is 'Next Page' by TWICE. I saw the lyrics and immediately thought of Ryo and Ruki. Bye!_**


End file.
